Regalos
by greenlilies
Summary: Regalos para las chicas del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.
1. Lucy (Rhaegar x Arthur)

**Todo a GRRM. **

**Este fic participa del Reto "Reto Especial de Navidad: ¡Seamos generosos" del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. **

* * *

><p><strong>(Para Lucy)<strong>

― Déjame ir contigo.

Las palabras no sonaron tan fuertes como deseaba, ni firmes ni dignas de un caballero de la Guardia Real, sonaban desesperadas y Arthur se odiaba por aquello. Agradecía que el Lord Comandante y Ser Oswell estaban dentro de la torre refrescándose y no allí en donde podían escucharlos. Rhaegar no dijo nada, no evadía su mirada ni le ofrecía palabras de consuelo.

Se acercó hasta él, Arthur trató de no dar un paso hacia atrás (rechazado, dolido), sino que se plantó en la arena roja del desierto, sintiendo la mirada de la torre en su espalda. La mano del príncipe cayó suavemente en su hombro y apretó una y dos veces.

― Te necesito aquí, Arthur. Necesito que hagas esto por mí.

Las palabras de su príncipe solo hicieron que se enfureciera. ¿Ya no había hecho suficiente? Había ayudado a secuestrar a la chica Stark y la había escoltado hasta Dorne, para luego ser apostado en la puerta mientras Rhaegar la convencía cada día de que debían cumplir la profecía. ¿Cuántas veces no había escuchado que el dragón debía tener tres cabezas de los labios de Rhaegar? ¿Cuántas veces lo seguiría repitiendo para justificar sus acciones? Hubo un tiempo en el que creía en la profecía también, noches pasadas en su estudio repasando los textos y Rhaegar explicando, casi febril, sobre cómo debía pasar.

Arthur había creído en la profecía casi tanto como había creído en Rhaegar. Antes.

Se sacudió la mano de su hombro y ésta cayó sin ninguna oposición, pálida y triste como su dueño.

― ¿Y qué pasa con Elia? ¿La dejarás sola en Desembarco del Rey? ―de sus labios no salía lo que quería preguntar («¿Por qué no me dejaste quedarme con ella si no me ibas a querer contigo?»), ni dejó que viera lo desesperado que estaba. Rhaegar no se inmutó.

― Tiene a los niños y madre todavía no se ha ido a Rocadragón. Ser Jaime las protegerá en caso de que algo pase.

«Ser Jaime ―a su cabeza se vienen imágenes de su hermano, joven, impulsivo y todavía con un largo camino por recorrer―. De haber sabido hubiese insistido en quedarme». Era el deber de Rhaegar de cuidar a su familia por todos los medios necesarios, ¿quién sabía qué podía ocurrirle a Elia y a los niños? «Soy tan culpable como él», pensó con tristeza.

El sol apenas estaba saliendo por detrás de las montañas, por detrás de ellas, el Torrentine y más al sur, Campoestrella.

― Déjame ir contigo ―repitió, y esperó que más firme que la primera vez. Albor le pesaba en la espalda, años y años de historia enterrándolo cada día más. Cuánta sangre, cuántos sacrificios.

― Sabes que no puedes ir, no es el lugar para ti ―el tono de Rhaegar era distante ahora, como sin una pared se hubiese levantado entre ellos.

«Mi lugar es junto a ti, te seguiría a donde fuera». Las palabras se le hacían pesadas como arena en la boca, nunca estaba listo para decirlo, siempre en la punta de la lengua. Apretó los puños.

Su príncipe montó el caballo, rápido y práctico, le dio una última mirada a su torre y luego sintió su mirada sobre él. Arthur no encontraría sus ojos. Lo escuchó perderse en la distancia y se dió la vuelta. La torre lo esperaba.


	2. Trici (Rhaenys Targaryen)

**(Para Trici)**

Rhaenys le había dicho a Aegon que la campaña contra Dorne no conseguiría nada. Incluso Visenya, ella siempre tan huraña, había levantado su voz junto con su hermana para quitarle la idea a Aegon de la cabeza. Ella misma capturó la mayoría de los castillos en Dorne y sabía que los dornienses no se rendirían «Si tomo como ejemplo a la Princesa entonces todos sus súbditos serán igual de obstinados». Había escuchado historias en Rocadragón sobre cómo Nymeria de los Rhoynar había quemado todos sus barcos para que nadie tuviese la tentación de volver, y eso hablaba de que tan profundas las raíces de los dornienses estaban encajadas en el desierto.

Encima de Meraxes no vislumbró ningún ejército, sin embargo, el hecho de que no los veía no significaba que no estaban ahí. Ya había pasado un año desde su primer encuentro con la Princesa, pero todas las noches que dejaba que su dragón cazase y ella dormía junto al fuego, no dejaba a de pensar en ella, vieja, calva y vestidas con sedas mejores que las suyas propias. «Estaba celosa de sus vestidos, pero Aegon traerá mejores de Myr, soy su reina y me querrá hermosa». Orys le había contado que su antecesor Durrandon la llamaba "sapo amarillo de Dorne" y aunque a Rhaenys no le gustaba comparar a las personas con animales, la Princesa no dejaba de aparecérsele en esa forma en sus sueños.

―Nunca doblegado, nunca roto ―murmuró, apretando las riendas de Meraxes más fuerte. El pueblo dorniense no quería estar bajo el mandato de los dragones y Rhaenys no quería gobernarlos. ¿Cómo iban a gobernar a un pueblo descendiente de la única que logró sobrevivir el poder de Valyria? Su padre siempre contaba de las guerras que había peleado Valyria contra los Rhoynar y de la gobernante que navegó hasta Poniente así como ellos. A Visenya le gustaba esa historia.

Los días no dejaban de hacérseles interminables, a la caída del sol, su dragón bajaba suavemente hasta tierra, hasta un lugar al que Rhaenys le dirigía. No era una tarea fácil esconder a un dragón tan grande como Meraxes, pero al menos el suyo era el más pequeño de los tres. Extrañaba a su Aenys, con su cabello plateado y naricita tan parecida a la suya. ¿Estaría leyendo como le prometió hacer cuando se fue? Aenys solo tenía tres años (cuatro en la próxima luna), pero era enfermizo y débil. Rhaenys y los maestres se preocupaban constantemente por él. «Pero Aegon no le da ni una mirada, quiere sus siete reinos primero». Lo único que le daba satisfacción era saber que ella había sido la primera en quedar embarazada.

Volvió sobrevolar sobre Lanza del Sol y su ciudad de sombras a la segunda semana. Ya los dornienses sabrían que ella y su dragón les volaban por encima «Que me tengan miedo, puedo ser tan peligrosa como Visenya». Aun así, no veía más que extensiones de arena y pequeños puntos de piedra. ¿En dónde estarían? Decidió forzar a Meraxes hasta Sotoinferno, donde sabía que se encontraba un río cerca.

El castillo, como sabía de otras visitas, era poca cosa, nada tan grande y vistoso como Lanza del Sol. El dragón gimió del cansancio y Rhaenys lo palmeó en el cuello, tratando de transmitirle sus propias fuerzas. «Yo también estoy cansada». Al mirar abajo, vio cientos de flechas volar hacia ellos. Trató de virar a Meraxes lejos de allí, pero el dragón no respondía. Al revisar al costado consiguió una flecha goteando sangre negra y espesa hacia el suelo. Deseó no estar sola.

Se hallaban muy cerca del castillo y de algo que lucía sospechosamente como un corral para dragones. Meraxes no respondía a sus comandos, ni siquiera su lazo lograba hacerlo reaccionar. Otra fecha casi tocó su brazo. «Veneno», pensó al notar como la flecha tenía la punta de un color negro que hizo que le diesen nauseas.

No tuvo tiempo de gritar ni de salirse de debajo de Meraxes. El dragón cayó y ella lo hizo también, sintiendo miles de pinchazos de escorpiones por todo su cuerpo.


	3. Ita (Benjen Stark)

**(Para Ita)**

El camino al Muro se le hizo largo y arduo. Ned había querido que llevase una escolta como digno hijo de la Casa Stark, pero Benjen se había negado. No quería llegar al Muro como un Stark, sino como otro hermano más. Sería el primero de los Stark en enlistarse como Hermano de la Guardia de la Noche desde hace varias décadas, o eso le había dicho el maestre Luwin la última vez que hablaron en Invernalia. Benjen quería saber todo sobre la Guardia antes de ir hacia allá, sentía que si tenía conocimiento de algo, se sentiría más preparado.

Su caballo era uno de los pocos que había sobrevivido a la guerra, el suyo propio (un regalo de su padre de día del nombre) se lo había llevado uno de los soldados con su permiso, Benjen era el Stark en Invernalia en aquel tiempo y sabía que como Brandon, su caballo no regresaría tampoco. «Ned si regresó, fue el único que lo hizo», pensó amargo. Brandon ni siquiera había avisado, sino que tuvieron noticias de él cuando el Rey pidió audiencia con Lord Rickard.

Sería una semana de viaje por el Camino Real, y menos si atravesase las montañas, pero Benjen nunca había sido especialmente bueno escalando como Lya y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de lidiar con los clanes, incluso si su abuela era una Flint de las montañas. De la forja del castillo robó una espada larga y bonita que seguramente era para guerreros más capaces que él, pero se figuró que si Ned iba a utilizar Hielo, él tenía todo el derecho de tener aquella espada. Le gustaba el pomo porque era simple y cómodo y esperaba que le sirviese en el Muro. Y si no… bueno, siempre ela podía regresar hasta Invernalia.

El castillo había sido su prisión por un año completo. Su padre siempre hablaba del "Stark en Invernalia", pero lo que no sabía era a que conllevaba. Benjen acababa de cumplir quince días del nombre («La misma edad que Lyanna cuando…») y todavía no entendía el funcionamiento de un castillo, agradecía la ayuda del maestre Luwin y los otros hombres que se habían quedado para aconsejarlo, sin embargo, haber sido criado como el hijo menor solo lo hacía acto para salir en cazas de vez en cuando, no para ser un gran señor.

Lo peor habían sido las noticias. No se había permitido llorar en frente de todos en el gran comedor al leer sobre la muerte de su padre y Brandon, pero si hubiese estado solo habría sido otra historia. «Soy un Stark, tengo que ser valiente», recordaba haberse dicho para sí en su habitación, pensando en dónde estaría Lyanna y qué estaría haciendo Ned en el Valle.

Se suponía que Ned era el señor, no él ¿Por qué no dejaba su precioso nido y hacía su deber? «Yo no pedí esto». La rebelión de Robert Baratheon lo obligó a tener más responsabilidades y ahora que Ned y su señora esposa habían regresado, era tiempo para que Benjen saliese de la pintura. Sería una lástima no conocer mejor a Catelyn y al pequeño Robb, al hombre que se había convertido su hermano y a Jon; yendo al Muro no solo dejaba de intervenir en la vida familiar de Ned, sino que también lo hacía perfecto para últimas confesiones.

«Oh, Lya»

Según la carta del Lord Comandante, un grupo lo estaría esperando al pie del Castillo Negro en el tiempo estimado. La nieve caía pesadamente por aquellos lares y solo podía ver pequeños puntos negros unas cuantas varas más adelantes. Se figuró que serían ellos, levantó la mano y empezó a llamar su atención.


	4. Miku (Rhaegar x Cersei)

**(Para Miku)**

El Septo de Baelor se veía mucho más grande en persona que de lo que Jaime le había contado. No brillaba dorado como el de Roca Casterly, sino con todos los colores del arco iris, un color para cada altar y un vidrial gigantesco en donde el septón oficiaria la boda. Cersei examinó cada esquina del septo buscando alguna imperfección, alguna for la en la que los Targaryen estarían burlandose de los Lannister, pero en los momentos en los que caminó hacia el altar, no encontró nada fuera de lugar. Las paredes estaban cubrirás por tapices intrincados describiendo batallas y viejos reyes que no le importaban y los invitados sólo tenían ojos para ella. «Perfecto».

Su vestido, rojo y dotado por supuesto, era de las telas más caras que se podían encontrar en Poniente, un pequeño gasto de las minas de los Lannister, aseguraba su señor padre con un gesto para restarle importancia; ni la reina Rhaella ni Rhaenys ni Visenya se podían comparar con ella. Se cantarían cancionea sobre aquel día, el día que la mujer más hermosa de Poniente se casaba con su príncipe prometido. «Rhaegar estaría agradeciendo a los Dioses que no se casó con aquella dornienses enfermiza —pensó con satisfacción—. Nuestros hijos serán fuertes y vigorosos, perfectos herederos del trono».

Cersei había soñado con aquel momento de niña. Un vestido vaporoso e hijos con cabellos plateados con coronas de oro «Y una para mi también, por supuesto». Se habría imaginado a un Aemon Caballero Dragón o a un Daeron si no fuese porque su padre le había señalado a Rhaegar durante el torneo de Lannisport. Ella se había sentido desilusionada al saber que se casaría con aquel príncipe tan extraño que leía para divertirse y no practicaba a las espadas como Jaime hacia, sin embargo, al llevarle sus opiniones a su padre, él sólo había dicho una sola cosa:

— Serás reina.

Y reina sería. Rhaegar era serio y tenía un aire de melancolía que Cersei no entendía, pero aún así era guapo y con el cabello plateado con el que tanto había soñado, ella no se quejaría mas. «Aprenderá a amarme como yo lo hice». Buscaría placer en su cama y no en otra y Cersei no se sentiría mas feliz. El septo estaba vacío excepto por sepas encendiéndo velas y sirvientes puliendo las estatuas de los Dioses, ninguno levanto la vista y Cersei se sintió poderosa.

Salió del septo con el corazón latiendole pesadamente en el pecho. Mañana a esa misma hora estaría cumpliendo su sueño, mañana seria algo más que la hija de Lord Tywin para convertirse en la esposa de Rhaegar Targaryen, mañana seria una futura reina.


	5. Emma (Elia Martell)

**(Para Emma)**

El viaje a Roca Casterly lo hicieron en caballo, y con un carromato especial para su madre, la princesa de Dorne, siguiéndoles por detrás. Su madre los dejaba, a ella y a Oberyn, cabalgar en la vanguardia siempre y cuando no se alejasen demasiado (Oberyn no dejaba de romper las reglas yéndose lejos solo para que ella también lo hiciese al buscarlo para traerlo de vuelta). Elia odiaba aquel carromato. Si, era más cómodo que ir en caballo todo el día y protegía del sol, pero para ella, ir en el carromato significaba debilidad y ella no era débil, no importaba lo que el maestre dijo ese.

Se odiaba por tener un cuerpo tan enfermizo cuando lo único que deseaba era estar libre del reposo y los cuidados, ya era una mujer y no necesitaba los cuidados de un viejo maestre; ni Oberyn con sus miradas preocupadas ni las órdenes de su madre la harían doblegarse, ella cabalgaría sola. Su velo, un regalo de Doran, la protegia del sol y de las miradas preocupadas de Oberyn, quien había dejado de provocarla a hacer carreras para detenerse cada pocos metros junto a ella y preguntarle cómo se sentía. Cada vez le respondía lo mismo: «Me siento bien, Oberyn», «No te preocupes por mí, ve a hablar con madre» o «Dejame en paz, me sé cuidar sola».

Aquel viaje no era solo un paseo por los Siete Reinos, la princesa de Dorne quería casar a sus dos hijos en una de las grandes Casas y ninguna de Dorne le parecía auficiente, para el disgusto de Oberyn. Su destino final sería Roca Casterly, el asiento ancestral de los Lannister, de quienes su madre era intima amiga, o por lo menos de Lady Joanna, ahora muerta y enterrada. Elia nunca la había conocido en persona, pero por lo que había escuchado de la estancia de su madre en la corte, era que Lady Joanna había sido una mujer de temer. ¿Qué esperaba su madre de aquel viaje? ¿Casarlos con los gemelos de su amiga muerta?

— Serás señora de la Roca —había dicho Oberyn junto a ella en una de las últimas camas libre de la posada. Su tono ocultaba otra cosa—. Lady Elia Lannister.

— Y tu te llevarás a una leona a Dorne —respondió ella con simpleza—. Oberyn y Cersei Martell.

— Madre debió obligar a Doran, él es el heredero —replicó con un movimiento brusco de la mano.

— Sabes que Doran sigue en Norvos, la influencia de madre no llega tan lejos —era un argumento que habían tenido una y otra vez durante el viaje, a veces pasándose noches completas discutiendo con su hermano acerca de su futuro.

— Yo solo quiero tener más tiempo para elegir. Quiero tener aventuras y aprender todos los secretos de la ciudadela.

— ¿Convertirte en maestre? ¿Desde cuando tienes la disciplina? —Oberyn, pretendiendo hacerse el ofendido le dio la espalda bufando—. Vamos, no seas tonto, te apoyaré en lo que quieras. Seguro que a tu pequeña novia le gustará vivir en la ciudadela contigo.

— Seguro que sí, pero me gustaría que estuviésemos solo tú y yo —«a mi también», pensó, pero no lo dijo. Alguien tenía que ser la voz de la razón y si Elia alguna vez estaba de acuerdo con uno de los planes de su hermano, ese seria el día en el que la princesa de Dorne perdiese a dos de sus hijos.

Aquella noche soñó con maestres y viajes en barcos hacia tierras desconocidas.


	6. Erly (Naerys Targaryen)

**(Para Erly)**

Aquel día no había llovido, recordaba, pero el remanente de nubes grises quedaba a la vista de todos, aun así el torneo estuvo lleno de gente. Naerys, como Reina, tenía puesto de honor al lado del Rey, sin embargo, aquello no importaba porque Aegon solo tenía ojos para su amante de turno. Después de que su hermano echó a Missy de la corte, Naerys no trató de ser amigable con la siguiente ni la siguiente.

Jugueteó con la estrella de siete puntas en su cuello y trató de buscar con la mirada a Aemon. «Me dijo que estaría en la justa, aunque Aegon se lo prohibiese». Miró a su hermano, su rey y esposo, y lo encontró con una mano dentro del escote de su amante (¿Jeyne? ¿Una de las Bracken?), volteó asqueada solo para encontrarse con que las justas estaban empezando.

«Padre, protege a Aemon, no dejes que el Rey se dé cuenta»

Un caballero le llamó la atención de inmediato, alto y seguro en el caballo, entrenado y si se quitaba el casco, Naerys estaba segura de que mostraría cabello plateado. Lo reconocería en la oscuridad y en secreto, al aire libre y con armadura completa. La vergüenza la inundó de inmediato y miró discretamente hacía Aegon, éste tenía la mirada en el caballero misterioso también «El Caballero de las Lágrimas», había anunciado el encargado.

Naerys más tarde no recordaría el torneo completo, nunca le habían gustado mucho sino cuando Aemon participaba («Es porque me corona a mí, solo tiene ojos para mí»), prefería descansar en los jardines de la Fortaleza o leer un rato en su habitación, junto a su Daeron. Ese día olía a las flores que adornaban la corona de Reina del Amor y la Belleza (al marchitarse, Naerys guardó cada flor en su copia favorita de La Estrella de Siete Puntas, un regalo de Baelor en un día del nombre).

También recordaba el castigo de Aegon.

La plegaria se le atascó en la garganta. Buscó las palabras, sin éxito, para luego bajar las manos de su posición de rezar, tan familiares como el velo que llevaba. El Gran Septo de Baelor estaba oscuro y vació, con solo un poco de luz entrando por las ventanas cerca del altar del Padre. «Solo estamos yo y mis fantasmas», pensó para sí. Aquella vigilia habría sido hecha por su hermano y varios de los Capas Blancas, pero ni su hermano lo había hecho, ni había dejado que nadie lo hiciese. Solo ella quedaba para honrar la memoria de Aemon.

«Que Aegon se quede en su trono, Aemon merecía mejor». Se tocó la estrella de siete puntas que colgaba de su cuello, frotándola y murmurando un mantra para calmarse a sí misma. Las rodillas habían dejado de sangrarle hace varias horas, pero el remanente quedaba a los pies de la tumba de su hermano «Todos debemos sangrar», habría dicho su Aemon al verla. Naerys nunca se quejaba y no empezaría ahora.

La vigilia solo hizo que su afecto fuese más fuerte que nunca. «Si Aegon me hubiese dado permiso para convertirme en septa, nunca me habría comprometido plenamente». Recordaría los labios suaves de su hermano cada noche y de manos que dejaban su piel ardiendo, ¿habría sido diferente si su padre la hubiese casado con Aemon? Nunca lo sabría, él estaba muerto por defender a un hermano que siempre lo despreció y Naerys lo lloraría hasta su muerte.


	7. Eriv (Sansa x Willas)

**(Para Eriv)**

Altojardin era muy diferente a Desembarco del Rey y nada parecido a Invernalia, si era sincera, ningún castillo del que Sansa había estado se parecía al de los Tyrell. Un laberinto circular rodeaba a la fortaleza y cada pared visible desde afuera estaba cubierta por una malla de plantas trepadora que Sansa no supo el nombre hasta que Lady Olenna se lo dijo años más tarde. Cada pasillo y cada habitacion tenía su propio olor: rosas, claveles, aliento de dragón... Los primeros días Sansa quizo catalogar cada olor, sin embargo, su conocimiento de plantas terminaba en las de al Norte del Cuello y tenía vergüenza de preguntarle a algún sirviente y ser tomada como una salvaje.

A pesar de todo esto, Sansa no se dejó engañar por el verdadero propósito de su "visita" al Dominio. Querian su clamó a Invernalia y eso no pasaría hasta que ella se casase con el hijo mayor de Lord Tyrell. «Willas», recordaba haber pronunciado su nombre hasta quedarse dormida en sus habitaciones en la Capital, imaginando teniendo hijos y cachorrito a que llenasen los vacíos que habían dejado sus familiares. Y ahora... Al verlo allí en frente de ella, en el septo y vestida del gris de los Starks, no dejaba de pensar en su pierna mala y en las conspiraciones de los Tyrell.

Willas no tenía la culpa de su pierna, a cualquiera le habría podido haber pasado, así como Bran cayó por accidente, pero la imagen de Ser Loras, heoso y joven en comparación con su hermano mayor no dejaban de interponerse en su mente durante la ceremonia. «Willas me querrá y yo lo haré también». Además, ¿qué sabia ella de los planes de los Tyrell? Margaery quería el trono y a Joffrey y los obtendría a los dos en pocas semanas, en ese tiempo Sansa estaría a salvo en Altojardin, o eso esperaban. Si debía estar en un lado de la guerra, preferiría no estar del lado de los Lannister.

Los labios de su nuevo esposo eran suaves y seguro, no pedían más que el sello de su matrimonio, y Sansa se sintió mucho más segura al responder sabiendo esto. La barba le picaba en la cara, pero trató de no reírse bajo la mirada del septón. Éste los pronunció unidos bajo la mirada de los Siete y con esto la ceremonia terminó tan rápido como había empezado. «Invernalia es suya ahora». Solo Lady Olenna y Lady Alerie y un grupo de primos Tyrell variados se encontraban en el septo y pocos aplausos fueron escuchados.

Willas la tomó de la mano y juntos bajaron los escalones del altar, uno por uno y con lentitud. Lady Alerie le extendió el bastón a su nuevo esposo y éste, con una mueca de dolor, lo tomó con la mano que le quedaba libre. Sansa, avergonzada por no haber tomado en cuenta aquello, apretó su mano con la de Willas, tratando de transmitirle su apoyo. El futuro apoyo que le daría como esposa y Lady Tyrell. «Mis padres no se amaban al principio tampoco», recordó con alivio. Piedra por piedra construirían su futuro.


	8. Mile (Myrcella x Rickon)

**(Para Mile)**

El lobo la miró atento mientras ella leía a la luz de la vela. Myrcella lo miró de vuelta tratando de hacer que se vaya, el lobo solo pestañeó lentamente, desafiándola a hacer algo más. Myrcella bufó y prosiguió con su lectura. «Cree que no me doy cuenta que fue él quien mandó a su estúpida mascota a vigilarme».

Myrcella no era bienvenida en Invernalia, eso ya se sabía desde el momento que pisó el interior del castillo, todos los habitantes se molestaban en recordárselo con maldiciones entre dientes y miradas hostiles, sin embargo, esperaba que al menos no tuviese una escolta todos los días, ¿qué iba a hacer ella sola, seducir a los guardias y empezar una rebelión como Robert Baratheon una vez hizo? No, ya no le quedaba más, no deseaba morir por un trono que le costó la vida a su familia.

— Vete —el lobo no se molestó en mirarla. Insistió otra vez y éste solo salió de la habitación. «Cuando decida irme estará allí en la puerta de mi habitación».

¿Cuándo había empezado? Ah, sí, cuando se presentó por primera vez en el comedor y todos se habían quedado en silencio y luego murmuraron y maldijeron acerca de ella y todos sus antepasados hasta Lann el Astuto. Lord Stark (joven y salvaje y nada como Myrcella se lo esperaba) los había mandado a callar y la invitó a sentarse junto a él con los labios apretados y su estúpido lobo gruñendo. Myrcella había tenido mejores comidas con Robert borracho y su madre y Joffrey.

Alysanne Mormont la escoltó de allí con una mano en su espala y la otra sosteniendo un puñal. «Daenerys me mandó al matadero». Después de aquello, encontró a _su _lobo apostado en la puerta de su habitación.

— Vete a esperarme en la habitación, no te quiero aquí —volvió a decir cuando lo sintió entrando otra vez.

— Lady Myrcella, si tanto quieres que vaya a tu habitación… —paralizada de la sorpresa, no se atrevió a encontrar la mirada de Lord Rickon, quien a solo unos centímetros trataba de no reírse de ella.

— ¡No hablaba contigo! —gritó, casi sonrojada. «Soy una leona»—. Quiero decir, le hablaba al lobo. Mi señor.

Se le hacía raro llamarle "mi señor" siendo él dos años menor que ella (o eso le había dicho Alysanne) y más cuando no se comportaba como un gran señor debía hacerlo. Rickon asintió no muy convencido y se movió a través de la habitación, probablemente buscando algo (Mycella no levantó la mirada para nada) y sufrió los pocos minutos que Rickon duró rumiando por la habitación hasta que se fue con un movimiento de la capa. Myrcella no era del tipo de notar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero había algo en Rickon Stark que llamaba su atención y la hacía querer gritar en el bosque.

En las mañanas Rickon daba un paseo por el Bosque de los Dioses con su mascota y se detenía brevemente en el Arciano y murmuraba algo, era solo coincidencia que ella misma se encontrase allí cada ciertos días igual que él, el bosque le daba paz y eso era algo que ella necesitaba. Casi siempre, él le dirigía una mirada curiosa y a veces un saludo con la mano, estático, tapando la luz y con cierto encanto que hacía que quisiese enterrar la cara en la almohada. O la nieve.

Una vez fueron flores salvajes. Y otra un bonito par de guantes en la boca del lobo.

«Fue criado por salvajes y probablemente huele mal. Odio a su lobo. Odio su castillo. Soy su prisionera». Trató de listar con los dedos y fallando porque la mitad no eran ciertas. Suspiró. No lograría ninguna lectura con la cabeza en ese estado.


	9. Ludmi (Arya Stark)

**(Para Ludmi)**

«Soy nadie», repitió una y otra vez como un mantra, una y otra vez con la boca seca y áspera. «Soy nadie», murmuró más fuerte, convenciéndose a sí misma de sus palabras.

Ahora era una niña pobre y mugrienta que necesitaba cobre para comprar un pedazo de pan para sus hermanos. Una niñ que lo único que había visto eran las paredes de Desembarco del Rey y el infinito número de puestos de comida en el Lecho de las Pulgas, soñaba con ellos todas las noches y soñaba con alguna vez comprar en ellos son ninguna preocupación. Lo suyo eran las preocupaciones de una huérfana de la capital, ¿quién se preocuparía por ella?

La niña huérfana era nadie y no se preocupaba por la hambruna.

Había contabilizado cuantos Capas Doradas rondaban la ciudad y cuantos eran los extranjeros que hacían de esta función tambien. Extranjeros altos y curtidos, no hablaban entre ellos, no buscaban prostitutas y no se emborrachaban en la taberna. Ella se había sentido confusa al principio por aquellos guardias, sin embargo, había averiguado en uno de los burdeles que eran Inmaculados de las tierras de la Harpia. Esclavos que no sentían dolor y que solo obedecían a una sola persona.

Nadie estaba allí para buscar a esa persona.

Cada noche esperaba verlos haciendo lo típico de los hombres en su posición, pero ninguna salía de su disciplina y hombres así eran de temer. También había aprendido que un número mayor guardaba a la Reina Dragón. «Soy mejor que ellos», pensó sin arrogancia. Lecciones aprendida en otra vida se reproducían en su cabeza cada noche, junto con los nombres seguido por un «Valar Morghulis» para asegurarse. El hecho de que todavía no se había desprendido de aquello era lo único que le daba dudas.

Un día pudo acercarse lo suficiente al castillo antes de escaparse antes de que uno de los Inmaculados la escuchase. Al siguiente logró entrar sin problemas. «Silenciosa como una sombra, tranquila como el agua en calma». El castillo bullía de gente y no fue difícil deslizarse entre los cortesanos, muchos de ellos querían rendir pleitesía a la nueva reina y otros saciar su curiosidad por los dragones. Ella solo quería ver a un solo dragón, uno coronado.

Se quedó tres días escondida entre las paredes (una información util de Los Hombres Sin Rostro). Durmió entre ratas y robó pan de las cocinas y no hizo ningún sonido. Aquel tiempo lo tomó como un modo de entretenerse mientras esperaba: escuchó que la doncella naathi de la reina se sentía incomoda en la cuidad, que a la reina la cuidaba un caballero y dos Inmaculados y que la reina tenía pesadillas de noche. Solo una línea de información la guardó. Segura de lo que debía de hacer, salió de su escondite.

El fuego calentaba la habitación y lo pensó apropiado para la situación. La reina no dormía y no parecía querer hacerlo pronto, se encontraba apoyada en la ventana, con el cabello suelto y luciendo como alguien de su memoria. La reina no se volteó al escuchar los pasos y ella no se molestó en ocultarse.

— Su Alteza —entonó fuerte y con un leve acento braavosi—. Es un placer estar en su presencia.


	10. Lara (Margaery x Sansa)

**(Para Lara)**

— ¿Y qué te parece esta, Sansa? —Alla Tyrell movió la seda myriense para que Sansa la pudiese ver mejor desde su puesto cerca de la ventana. Era verde y con detalles tan preciosos que en otra vida Sansa estaría emocionada de tocarla. La frotó entre los dedos con una expresión pensativa, buscando las palabras para hacerle saber a las demás damas de Margaery lo mucho que le gustaba.

— Es preciosa, Lady Margaery lucirá espléndida en ella —Alla y Elinor y las demás explotaron en risitas y _oohs _y _aahs _al pasar la seda entre ellas. En otra vida Sansa se habría unido feliz a aquella reunión ¿por qué la habría invitado Margaery? Ni ella ni su abuela estaban allí y Sansa temía no ser suficiente para toda una tarde de aquello.

Afortunadamente, Alla se olvidó de ella, consultado con Lady Merryweather sobre los tipos de ruedos que el vestido de boda debía tener. Sansa no había podido elegir su propio vestido de bodas, ni el color ni las sedas ni la capa habían sido elegidas por ellas, pero ¿de qué servía pensar en eso? Ya estaba casada y si hubiese elegido el vestido no lo habría de poder mirar igual que hacía con el que se puso.

Al término de la tarde fue libre de pasear por los jardines sin escolta, Tyrion creía que nadie le haría nada por ser una Lannister ahora y Sansa no quiso discutir con él, le gustaba ese poquito de libertad que experimentaba al estar casada con Tyrion. Sin guardias a su espalda podía ir a pedir pasteles de limón a la cocina y pasar toda una tarde intercambiando besos con Margaery. «Ya no. Su boda se acerca».

Cada vez más veces podía pasear por los jardines sin que Margaery la jalase debajo de un árbol para probar sus labios y dejar recorrer sus manos por su cabello. Sansa sabía que solo era porque Margaery estaba muy ocupada y no porque se había aburrido de ella… o eso era lo que se decía en las noches ¿cómo podía estar segura? Margaery era elegante y mayor todo lo que Sansa deseaba ser y lo que nunca sería.

—¿Nunca te habían besado? —había susurrado Margaery sorprendida la primera vez, tomando un mechón de su cabello, torciéndolo y haciéndole cosquillas a Sansa. Ella no se había reído, sino que había negado con la cabeza, casi tímida. Sus labios estaban hinchados y le cosquilleaban cuando Margaery volvió a hablar— Es una pena, tus labios son para ser besados.

Sansa recordaba cada momento de aquello. El viento susurrando entre las hojas, el suave vestido de Margaery, más revelador de lo que ella se pondría nunca, pero más encantados que ella misma; su cabello castaño, la curvatura de su mandíbula y todos esos pequeños detalles que se quedaban con ella en las noches.

«Te quiero solo para mí», recordaba haber pensado la última vez. Las palabras no salían nunca de su boca, pero esperaba que Margaery supiese. Joffrey era un monstruo, pero era el Rey y le podía ofrecer lo que ella más anhelaba, ¿qué tenía Sansa? «La ejecución de mi padre en mis sueños y un apellido que odio». Sabía que sus reuniones cesarían luego de la boda, sin embargo, en un rincón de su mente, negociaba la posibilidad de ofrecerle Invernalia, ¿le bastaría una fortaleza vacía y semi destruida? «Ella quiere todo el reino, pero yo no le puedo ofrecer más que mi afecto».

Dio una última mirada a los jardines, buscando, y regresó al castillo.


	11. Ana (Cersei x Jaime)

**(Para Ana)**

— Dejame traerte su cabeza, la bañaremos en oro y lucirá mejor que cualquier tapiz en la pared —murmuró Jaime contra su cuello. Cersei encontraba difícil concentrarse en pensar si la quería bañada en oro o solo en brea, como un asesino vulgar. Esta última idea se le hacia cada vez más atractiva.

Una de las manos de Jaime toco uno de sus pechos mientras que la otra rompía el vestido a la fuerza.

— ¡Jaime! Te dije que no rompieras los vestidos, sabes que me vuelve loca tener que botarlos —su hermano no se inmutó de la tarea y Cersei se encontraba cada vez más pendiente de lo que hacía él debajo de su falda.

— Entonces deja de usarlos tan complicados, hermanita.

Las palabras dejaron de soñar entre los dos y solo el susurro de la ropa cayendo se escuchó en la habitación. Cersei esperaba que Robert estuviese con su prima Estermont «Cuando tenga nietos le contará que una vez un Rey se acostó con ella», pensó con amargura. Dos lunas era el tiempo que llevaban en el castillo de la familia materna de Robert y de todo ese tiempo, él había pasado menos de una semana completa seguida con ella. «Cree que no me doy cuenta cuando ella lo grita por todo el castillo».

Su estancia en el castillo de los Estermonts era la más miserable de su vida; el viento soplaba sin cesar y el interior del castillo era húmedo y mohoso. Se suponía que aquel tiempo era "de pareja" o así lo había dicho su señor padre luego de la boda, con una mirada severa, como si Cersei no supiese lo que aquello significaba. Ella había tratado por todos los medios de llamar la atención de Robert los primeros días, sin embargo, el hedor y peso borracho del rey solo la terminaban de asquear. «Lyanna...», seguiría escuchando hasta en sus sueños

— No quiero que le cortes la cabeza —los dos, sudados y cansados, reposaban en la cama, en silencio.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Prefieres hacerlo tu misma? —se burló él jalándole un mechón de cabello.

Ella, apartándole la mano, contestó:— No. Padre tiene planes y me gustaría ser reina por unos años más.

Jaime enterró la cabeza en su costado, riéndose de ella. Cersei lo empujó fuera de la cama, pero aún así su gemelo no dejó de reírse.

— Siempre te puedes volver a casar con el siguiente rey. Nadie se resistirá a tu belleza —pausó, casi meditando—. Pero me dejarás pelear por tu mano, venceré a cada uno de los infelices que se atrevan.

«Si los Dioses fueran justos, nos dejarían casarnos a Jaime y a mí como a los Targaryen». Serian la pareja más atractiva y peligrosa de los Siete Reinos; él con su espada y ella con su belleza. Dominarían desde el Norte hasta Dorne y tendrían hijos con cabello del color del oro. Cersei no dejan va de imaginarse sus ojos verdes y cabellos dorados, todos tan adorables como lo habían sido ellos mismos hace algunos años. «Pero nosotros no seriamos castigados como Padre, no tendríamos monstruos». Las habilidades de Jaime y su encanto; la belleza de Cersei y su inteligencia.

Jaime, aparentemente aburrido del silencio, había empezado a roncar suavemente a su lado. Cersei, sin dejar de pensar en el futuro, se acarició el abdomen y decidió que esta vez no tomaría té de luna como las otra veces. «Mi primer hijo no será como Robert —pensó, casi burlona—. Será puro Lannister. Un león».


	12. Nati (Ned x Ashara)

**(Para Nati)**

La noche era fría y punzante. El viento traía el sonido de la corriente del Torrentine, siempre violenta y cristalina, de niños, ella y Arthur solían nadar todas las tardes hasta que madre los mandaba a buscar con Allem, su hermano mayor, para ir a cenar. «Nadie enseñó a Allyria a nadar», pensó triste. Su hermana pequeña apenas había pasado tiempo con alguno de sus hermanos, solo Allem era el único que la veía regularmente como señor de Campoestrella. «Lo ve como un padre también». A esa hora Campoestrella estaba tan silenciosa como una tumba.

Como señora del castillo, había dado habitaciones y comida a los visitantes y les había extendido la cortesía por algunos días más. El funeral ocurriría algunos días después, pero por ese momento sería la perfecta dama. Ned, no, Lord Stark ahora, y su amigo del Cuello no habían dicho una palabra acerca de lo ocurrido en la Torre (la torre que Ashara había vislumbrado en su camino a casa), ni acerca de lo que habían encontrado, solo los muertos. «Yo sé quién estaba ahí, Arthur me escoltó desde la capital, pero él se quedó». Las preguntas se le amontonaban en las cenas y ninguno de los dos explicaba nada, incluso su hermano, tan calmo y paciente, se irritaba con ellos.

«Y no ayuda ese bebé ―lucía tan parecido a Ned que Ashara no podía siquiera mirarlo, meses y meses de dolor y engaño nublaban su mente, la razón por la que tuvo que abandonar a su princesa en aquel nido de serpientes―. Si hubiese vivido, serían dos gotas de agua». La memoria de su pobre bebé la atormentaba todas las noches: el maestre había dicho que había nacida muerta, pero Ashara había tenido la esperanza… la esperanza de que abriese los ojos y llorase como el pequeño Aegon había hecho. Pero ya no importaba, un error evitado, el honor de Ned seguiría intachable. Su esposa estaría orgullosa de él.

¿Habría sabido él el por qué estaba allí y no muerta junto a Elia? Sus ojos eran inescrutables para todos y lo único que podía leer era la tristeza. «Pues yo también lloro a alguien», había pensado molesta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llevarle Albor con la capa de su hermano? Necesitaba respuestas (¿Cómo murió? ¿Lo hiciste tú? ¿Por qué viniste?), no aquella estúpida espada. Sin embargo, nunca llegaba a confrontarlo completamente, Ashara era débil con sus sentimientos y Ned Stark formaba gran parte de ellos en su corazón. «Igual que Elia, Arthur y los niños».

― Ashara ―su voz la tomó por sorpresa. El estudio donde se encontraba contenía a Albor y era el lugar donde Arthur a veces se sentaba para pulirla. La hacía sentirse más cercana a él. Lord Stark se aclaró la garganta―. Yo, ah, bueno, venía a agradecerte por tu hospitalidad. La de Lord Dayne y la tuya. En nombre de la Casa Stark y la de los Reed del Cuello.

La formalidad haría que se riese si no fuese porque hacía a Ned distante, cuando meses atrás compartían besos y caricias, meses atrás cuando Arthur y Elia y los niños vivían.

― Son bienvenidos cuando quieran, estoy segura que a Lady Allyria le gustaría volver a ver otra demostración de dardos ―respondió seca.

― Ashara ―repitió, ahora más cerca, más intimo―. Siento lo que ocurrió, con Ser Arthur y…, y nuestro tiempo juntos. Si no fuese por la guerra, nosotros…

― Ya no hay nada entre nosotros. Tienes esposa y pronto tendrás herederos. Olvídame, seré solo la hermana del guardia que mataste para salvar a tu hermana. Me diste Albor y me diste el cuerpo de Arthur ya no necesi―

Por segunda vez, sus acciones la tomaron por sorpresa; el beso duró veranos y lo sentía tan familiar como el toque de las piedras del castillo. «Este será nuestro secreto».


End file.
